A frequent goal of the commercial use of the Internet is to generate revenues for the companies utilizing the Internet. The complexity of this problem may be compounded by a user interface system that limits user input. For example, a user utilizing e-mail access via an interactive television system may be limited to a remote control as the primary user input device. Without a keyboard, user input may be limited to the numerical and directional keys typically provided on the television remote control.
An advertisement on the Internet is often passive, only conveying information to direct the reader to take action to order the advertised products. However, the effectiveness of these advertisements would likely be improved if the reader could simply and easily order a product at the time the reader surveys the advertisement.
It would be desirable to have a system and method for sending and replying to electronic messages, such as advertisements, so that a simple input from the reader would indicate a selection, such as a purchase of a selected product. The present invention addresses such a need.